Behind Enemy Lines
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: Sepuel to the Alpha Team by The Spying Devil (Yes I have permission for this story) Long story short, the girls have to betray the CIA. Should be easy, right. Wrong. Can the alpha team handle this? What happens when the boys have the same mission. When one girls life is on the line, will they blow they're cover to save her? Or let her suffer a painful death. (Cammie and Zach Pair)


**Heyyy! So First off the first chapter and idea for the first chapter are not mine! The Spying Devil needed someone to write this for them, so here I am! Long story short The First chapter is only edited by me. The rest is mine! GO TO The Spying Devils PAGE FOR THE FIRST STORY ON THIS! Or don't... it's up to you. ENJOY!**

It had been a year since their graduation. The seniors of Gallagher and Blackthorne had gotten jobs or went on to college. Cammie and Zach had gotten married at the end of the year. Macey and Nick were engaged. Grant and Bex were dating, along with Liz and Jonas.

It had been a busy year. The girls had continued on to work for the CIA as the Alpha Team. Joe and Mrs. Morgan were still teaching at Gallagher. Abby was traveling the world, going on missions left and right, visiting when she could. But the biggest news was for the boys. They had been scouted by Townsend, a spy for the M16 in London.

It was a hard decision. After a long discussion with the girls, the boys decided that they were going to go. It had been a 6 months since they left. And that is where their story begins.

"Camerooo!" Cammie jolted up from her sleeping position as Bex slammed her bedroom door open and walked in.

"What do you want?" Cammie grumbled, falling back onto her back.

"Let's go. We've got work." Bex said, pulling the girl out of bed, struggling to do so as Cammie was resisting.

"Bloody hell Cammie. Get your ass out of bed." Bex jabbed her fingers into her friend's stomach, causing Cammie to cry out with laughter. While she was distracted, Bex yanked the girl out of her bed.

"Bex. It's our day off." Cammie glared hazily at Bex as the girl pushed Cammie into the bathroom.

"Not anymore. The Director wants us to come in. Macey and Liz are getting ready. Be down in 10 for breakfast." Bex replied before leaving the room. Cammie sighed as she began to take off her pjs and hop into the shower.

It had six months since Zach left for London with Grant, Nick and Jonas. It had been hard on the both of them, a newly wed couple being separated. But the two of them knew, that getting into a relationship was risky in their business and they were lucky enough to do so. Since the boys had left, the girls decided to buy a house near the CIA HQ. It was a two-story house. The first floor contained the kitchen, dining room, a study, lounge and sun-room. The second floor was where they all had their own rooms. There was also a bathroom in each room and a large balcony that went around the perimeter of the house, connecting to their bedrooms. In the basement, they had the normal girls hang out area. Beyond that, passed a voice, finger print and pass code locks was their training room. It was a sound proof room with lots of lighting. There were targets for shooting, punching bags, weights, a set of knives and other equipment. In the corner there was a small kitchen where the group concocted poisons and antidotes.

Once she was done, Cammie got out of the shower, dried herself and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. Padding out of the bathroom, she headed over to her closet. She grabbed her clothes and slipped them on before standing in front of her floor length mirror as she combed her hair. She wore skin-tight black leggings, a white long sleeved blouse and two inch white heels. The heels were a gift from Macey as well as a untold threat that she had to wear them, one that Cammie knew she had to follow otherwise who knows what would happen. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. When she was done, she headed downstairs where Bex, Macey and Liz were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

Liz was wearing black pants and a light grey shirt. She had her hair pulled into a side braid and wore black flats on her feet. Bex wore a black shirt and crimson red flowy skirt that went to her thighs. She had her hair done into a messy bun and wore black army boots on her feet. Macey wore a white pencil skirt, a black camisole and three inch white heels, her hair elegantly curled into beach curls.

"Morning to you too." Bex said as Cammie sat down at the table. In front of her was a plate of pancakes, maple syrup and strawberries.

"Thanks." Cammie replied before digging into her breakfast.

"Do you know why we're being called?" Macey asked, setting her cup of hot tea down on the saucer.

"No. I just got a call saying that we were supposed to be there." Bex replied.

"Why did they call Cammie? Isn't she the team leader?" Liz asked.

"I think the Director knows about Cammie's sleeping habits." Macey smirked. Cammie sent a playful glare at the girl, getting Macey to burst into laughter. The others followed after and soon the four of them were laughing. Once they were done with breakfast, the four girls headed to the garage. Inside, there were two cars. One was a white convertible Porsche. The other was a sleek black Mercedes Benz, both cars courtesy of Macey.

Cammie got into the driver's seat of the Mercedes Benz and Macey got into the passenger's seat and began to fix her makeup in the mirror. Bex and Liz hopped into the back of the car and they left their home for the CIA HQ.

When they arrived at the place, they got out of their cars and headed for the entrance. Walking up, the girls swiped their fingerprints, security card and code before walking into the building. Inside, many people were walking around, some wearing dress clothes like the girls were and others wearing training suits.

Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz headed for the elevator and headed up to the top floor, the floor that was composed of the Director's office and his secretary.

"Hi Ashley." The girls greeted the secretary as they walked towards the girl. She was a pretty brunette and had deep hazel eyes.

"You guys here to see the Director?" Ashley asked, as she picked up the phone and called the Director.

"Yes. And on our day off." Macey replied, making a face, causing Ashley to laugh softly.

"Director, the Alpha Team is here." Ashley spoke into the phone. The girls could hear the Director speaking to Ashley, who then looked up at them.

"Go on in. He's been waiting for you." Cammie nodded and walked passed the secretary's desk to the Director's office, followed by Bex, Macey and Liz. The room was rather large for an office. At the back of the room was the Director's desk, behind him bulletproof glass for a wall. The room had bookshelves covered in books and stacks of paper on smaller desks.

"Take a seat girls." The Director said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. The girls took a seat and waited for further instruction.

"You've got another mission." The Director said, reaching into his desk and pulled out four files. Each one was in a manila envelope.

"This'll be good. It's been a while since we got a good mission." Bex said, cracking her knuckles and grinned. Macey and Cammie shared a smirk while Liz smiled brightly. However, the Director didn't reply immediately.

"This mission isn't a normal one, Duchess. This mission is unlike any other the Alpha Team has taken before." The Director pushed the files towards the girls. Cammie picked up the files and handed it to their respective person before opening the cover. Inside, she began to read the first couple lines when a shocking outburst came from Bex.

"What?!" Bex all but screamed at the Director.

"You heard me Duchess." The Director replied, mentally hoping that the girl wouldn't punch the daylights out of him. He stared at the four girls in front of him. One dirty blonde, one brunette, one with black hair and one blonde, their facial expressions ranging from anger to shock to confusion.

"Bloody hell." Bex yelled, slamming her tightened fist on the Director's table.

"You can't be serious Director. How are we supposed to pull that off?" Liz cried out.

"You're the Alpha Team for a reason. I didn't give you the position just because I felt like it." The Director replied. Liz went to retort but was cut off by Macey.

"Director, why us?" Macey asked. The room went silent as everyone waited to hear the Director's response.

17h ago"Because I know that you are the only team that can do this. I have sent two teams before you four. It was a year ago. Only two agents came back. They were mentally scarred and it was then I realized that this mission wasn't any normal one." The Director replied. The four girls sighed.

"How are we going to pull this off? If all four of us do it, then no one is going to believe us. We need another plan." Macey replied.

"Choose who will be going as they look and who will be undergoing slight changes." The Director replied. It was silent. The girls were all thinking about the possible outcomes and all the things that could possibly go wrong on the mission.

"We'll take it." Cammie said, her voice cutting through the silence.

"Cam…" Bex was cut off by Cammie.

"Guys, if no other team could handle it, we're the last option. We're the Alpha Team. We have to uphold that name." Cammie replied. Bex sighed before agreeing with Cammie and soon the rest of the Alpha Team was on board.

"Here are the mission details." The Director pushed four different folders towards the girls. Each one picked up theirs and opened the cover. Cammie took a look at her mission cover, skimming down to the objective.

Mission: Betray CIA and join Black Swan. Take down drug and weapon company from inside HQ in Paris, France.

Length: Indefinite  
Target: 100 members – KILL ALL once Black Swan is down  
Difficulty: 10

"When do we leave?" Bex asked the Director.

"In four days. Prepare until then." The Director replied. The four girls nodded before heading out the door, unprepared to do what they thought was impossible: betray the CIA. They headed back down to the first floor and stood in front of the exit, knowing it would be a while till they would be allowed to return within these walls.

"Dammit." Bex slammed her fist into the wall. Luckily for her, the walls were very sturdy and built to prevent such damage.

"Bex…" Macey said in a soft voice. She went to approach Bex, when Cammie held out her hand.

"You two head to the car. I'll meet you and Liz there." Cammie replied, send Macey a knowing look. Knowing that Cammie could take care of Bex, the two other girls nodded and headed for the exit.

"Let's go to the Pit." Cammie suggested. Bex nodded and the two girls walked through the building towards the training room. Inside, there were a handful of operatives training with weapons and their fists, as well as making poisons and antidotes.

Cammie and Bex headed for the center of the room where the floor was matted for hand-to-hand combat. The two slipped off their heels and made slits in their skirts, knowing that the fight was going to get rough. They circled each other, making sure to not leave any weak points. And Bex made the first move. Pulling her fist back, she pushed forwards towards Cammie. The two began to fight, limbs against limbs, brawn against brain, putting their everything against each other. Their fight had gained the attraction of the other trainees and they all began to gather around to watch the top two of the CIA battle it out.

Meanwhile  
In the Car

"Do you think they're alright?" Liz asked as they got to the car. Macey pulled out the car keys that Cammie had given her and unlocked the car before getting in to the driver's seat while Liz got into the passenger's seat.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Cammie and Bex are probably fighting to get some of Bex's stress out." Macey replied. After a moment of silence, Liz broke the tension.

"For the mission, we can't tell anyone where we are going. What should we do with our phones?" Liz asked.

"We're going to have to leave them behind and get new ones. The real question is who is going to betray the CIA and who won't." Macey replied.

"Are you planning on going as you are?" Liz asked, wondering whether Macey was going to do it.

"I don't know. Are you?" Macey asked.

"Same as you. I have no idea." Liz replied. Seeing as the topic was tense, Macey switched it and the two began to converse freely. Around 10 minutes later, Macey and Liz saw Cammie and Bex walking up to the car. The two girls opened the back dors and slid into the back seat, their heels in hand.

"Sorry about that Macey, Liz." Bex replied as she strapped her seatbelt on. Macey noticed the rips in the two girls' outfits and the heels in their hands.

"You feeling better?" Liz asked, genuinely worried about Bex.

"Yep. I'm all good." Bex replied and shared a smile with Cammie.

"Shall we go get something to eat and go shopping?" Macey asked. She wanted to start getting prepared for the mission and yet wanted to relish in her last moments of freedom.

"Shopping?" Liz and Cammie both paled at the thought. Bex and Macey grinned darkly.

"Oh hell no Macey." Cammie groaned as she hit her head against the back headrest.

"Step on it Macey!" Bex grinned and Macey began to drive with Cammie and Liz pleading not to go shopping.

Meanwhile  
Far Away Across the Atlantic  
London, UK  
M16

"Director, you have guests." The secretary called out to the Director of the M16.

"Send them in." A couple seconds later, the door swung open and in walked four boys.

"What did you want Director?" The leader of the group asked. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"I have a mission for you four. Take a seat Assassin, Duke, Prince, Braniac." The four boys took a seat, registering their codenames. When joining the M16, they had the choice of keeping or changing their code name. Duke kept his while the other three changed theirs, wanting to shed their teenage image. They watched as the Director pulled out four folders and handed them over to them.

"Here is your new mission." The Director said, gesturing to the folders the boys were holding.

"Indefinite? You don't know how long this will take?" The boy sitting next to the brunette asked. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Unfortunately yes. We have sent a couple teams before to deal with this mission over the years but they were wiped out. And I'm running out of options now. They're planning something and it's big, hence why they must be eliminated as soon as possible. You four are the best in the M16, despite you only being here for 6 months, hence the mission will go to you." The Director replied.

"When do we leave?" Another boy asked. He had raven hair and grey eyes, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, his features coinciding with his code name.

"In a week. You may now leave" The Director replied. The four boys got out of their chairs and exited the room, heading for their combined office. Once they got there, they sat down in their chairs. They traded mission covers, making sure that they knew who was going to be who and what they would look like.

"When should we do the makeovers?" The last boy asked. He had light brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"On Wednesday. We leave on Saturday." The leader of the group, the dark brunette, said tapping his hand on the mission folder. If you looked closely, you could make out the objective of the mission.

Take down Black Swan from the inside while undercover. Leave no one behind.

The four boys looked at each other. It was rather silent until the boy wearing glasses broke the tension in the room.

"How long do you think this'll take us?" Braniac asked, staring back down at the mission folder in his hands. His hand slightly tightened at the thought of an indefinite mission.

"Who knows? Don't care so long as it gets done." Another boy replied. He had slick brown hair and hazel eyes. He slouched in his reclined chair, his arms going behind his head and one leg over the other.

"You're rather laid back, aren't you Prince." Braniac replied.

"Oi. Enough of the code names. These rooms are sound proof, Jonas, Nick." The blonde told the group.

"Just being professional. Didn't think that was in your dictionary Grant." Nick teased and the blonde swung his arm out, trying

17h agohis arm out, trying to hit Nick.

"We'll do it as fast as we can. But, it will take some time to get into the inner circle of the gang." The last boy replied, the one with the dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Zach… what are we going to tell the girls?" All eyes turned to Nick.

"We're going to have to tell them that we'll be on a mission and won't be able to talk." Zach replied.

"Why did you guys change your code names anyway?" Grant asked, switching the topic.

"Change of scenery. I want a fresh start here." Zach replied, Jonas and Nick nodding along.

"Why didn't you?" Nick asked Grant.

"Cause Bex and I are connected through it." Grant grinned. Jonas shook his head as Grant went off to his fantasyland.

"Only you Grant. Only you." Jonas replied.

Meanwhile  
Washington DC  
Mall

"What about this one?" Bex said, holding up a dressy shirt against Liz's chest. Said girl was standing still, having been scared into shopping still.

"Looks pretty. Put it in the pile." Macey replied and Bex put the shirt down. Turning to the changing room, Macey called out for Cammie.

"Come on out. Let's see Cam." Macey called out. A few seconds later, a muffled voice replied from the changing room and Cammie stepped out.

"That looks good on you." Bex said, looking carefully at the outfit on Cammie. The dirty-blonde was wearing a beige tight crop top and washed out blue shorts. Over the beige crop top, she wore a green long-sleeved shirt that had been rolled up to the elbow.

"Zach is lucky." Macey told Cammie, the blonde blushing pink at Macey's words.

"Are we done here?" Cammie asked, ready to go home and sleep for the rest of her days.

"Yep. Take that off and let me pay for it." Cammie went to say that she would pay but didn't want to argue with the demon glare coming from Macey. Once Macey paid for their clothes, they headed back to the car and drove home.

Getting out of their car, they unlocked their house and walked in. Cammie headed for the dark blue couch, ready to take a nap, and Macey went to put the clothes in the machine. Liz headed for the kitchen to get something to eat for the four of them and Bex put on the TV to watch a show.

Half an hour later, the girls ate lunch, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, baked beans and sausages. After lunch, they all settled in the den where they began to watch a marathon of Grey's Anatomy.

Ring. Ring.

"No. Why now?" Macey cried out as Cammie paused the episode to get her phone from the couch in the living room. Less than 10 seconds later, she came back in the den with her cell phone in hand.

"Who was it?" Bex asked.

"Wrong number." Cammie replied and pressed play.

Ring. Ring.

"This has to be some sort of punishment. It's ringing at all the cliffhangers." Liz replied as Cammie answered the phone.

"Hi Cammie." Cammie heard her mom through the phone.

"Mom. How are you?" Cammie asked.

"I'm good. I'm calling in to say that I'm going on a mission with Abigail tomorrow. We won't be home for two days." Mrs. Morgan replied.

"Stay safe." Cammie replied. Bex told Cammie to say hi for them.

"Bex, Macey and Liz say hi." Cammie told her mom.

"Tell them I say hi as well. I have to go now. Talk to you later." Cammie told her mom goodbye before ending the call.

"Mom says hi. She's going on a mission with Aunt Abby." Cammie replied.

"Sweet. Abby always does interesting missions. Remember the honey pot mission in Cairo." Bex said and the girls laughed, remembering that mission.

"That was a fun one." Cammie replied and continued the episode.

"That bitch… what the hell is wrong with her?" Bex wondered aloud as they watched a lady forget to take out a towel from a patient's body and sewed it inside.

"That's creepy. Imagine if that happened to you." Liz replied.

Ring. Ring.

Cammie grew a tick mark on her forehead. She handed the remote to Bex and answered the phone while Bex paused the episode.

"Hello?" Cammie said. No one answered. Gritting her teeth, she ended the call.

"I hate prank calls." Cammie said, glaring darkly at her phone.

"You forget that we used to do that back in Gallagher." Macey replied.

"That was back then. Now, I get these all the time." Cammie replied. Bex played the episode and they continued to watch. Just as the episode's climax point came up, Cammie's phone rang again.

"Can I smash your phone to bits?" Macey asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Wait in line. I'm first." Bex replied, clenching her teeth.

"We can just disconnect the phone. Or hack the person that keeps calling." Liz's lips turned into a sickening smile as Cammie answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Cammie all but growled.

"Whoa there. What's with that greeting Gallagher Girl?"

 **Reviews make me want to write! Wink XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
